Piece of Me
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Masato has to learn to forgive himself before he can hope to be forgiven. (summary is misleading but i didn't know what to put) MasaxAra, yaoi. BoyxBoy. LEMON! BE FOREWARNED


I have yet to see a good MasatoxArata pairing so i figured id make one. Hope you enjoy!

XxXx Piece of Me xXxX

Somehow, their battle had come to this. Arata was facing Kadowaki, the two of them had torn and shredded clothing. Arata had almost completely removed the darkness of Kadowaki's heart with Tsukuyo. There was just one small piece left. A piece Arata himself caused his poor friend to have. He would have to heal it himself.

With that thought, the young emperor lowered his beloved hayagami. Under his breath, he mumbled the word to make it sleep and as he was returning it to the inside of his arm, he heard its gentle voice.

_'Are you certain of this, Arata?'_ She asked. He responded in thought.

_It wouldn't be right to borrow your strength to clean my own mess._

_'You... Are far more forgiving then even I thought possible.'_

"HINOHARA! FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!" Kadowaki shouted.

"I am. You just haven't realized it yet." Was all Arata told the other. Something in his opponent snapped. He put away his own demonic onigami and rushed at his once friend. A punch was delivered to the gut and then chest.

Arata stumbled back rasping for breath. He tripped over uneven ground, broken from the fight, and fell to the hard dirt. In an instant, Masato Kadowaki was over him, holding his wrists trapped above his head. The teen had a wild look in his eyes that gave Arata a shiver of fear but he wouldn't give up.

"Let's see you act all high and mighty after this!" He snapped as he started to rip at what little clothing Arata had on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arata demanded.

_If he looks at me THERE my body will act on its own!_

"I'm going to humiliate you like you have done to me. Don't think you can get out of this with your hayagami or that someone will come and save you." He was smirking devilishly. With the rest of Arata's clothes gone, he made swift work of the tattered remains of his own and shoved his fingers in the mouth of his rival. "Suck. And if you even so much as nibble at them, I'll cut your dick off."

Arata closed his eyes and complied. He was in no position to fight, and - truth be told - he didn't want to fight because since the day Arata became sexually aware, the only one he'd thought of was his friend Masato Kadowaki, who was now straddling his chest and had fingers in Arata's mouth.

"You're lucky I'm even going to prepare you. But I heard if you fuck an asshole dry it'll hurt the one doing it too. I'm not into that sort of shit," Kadowaki said. When he took his fingers out of the mouth experimentally liking them, he was quick to shove his dick into the mouth beneath him instead. He trust a few times until he felt Arata choke and gag before pulling out. His position shifted so that he could instead shove two wet fingers into the entrance he really wanted.

"AHN!" Arata cried out in pain and discomfort at the sudden intrusion. He felt the fingers wiggling and moving before he was ready but the teen above him didn't care. Another moment of wiggling and Kadowaki removed his fingers to replace them with himself.

Arata's voice caught in his throat and his eyes widened. The pain was excruciating. As Kadowaki slid himself in, Arata felt like he was dying, being split in two.

"Fuck, it feels so good inside of you, Hinohara." Kadowaki groaned. Arata fought a whimper of pain. The larger teen was supporting himself with his hands on either side of Arata's chest and that was when the young emperor realized his hands were free.

_'That child's heart is crying. Calling out for someone to save it.'_ Seo's words wrung in Arata's head and he smiled slightly.

_I can hear it, this guy's heart crying out for help._

Arata started to reach his arms out, encircling the man above him. Kadowaki's eyes shot open and he looked as though he was expecting an attack. Instead he was pulled down against Arata's chest and held there tenderly.

"It's alright, Masato. I know I wasn't there for you back then, but I'm here now and this time I won't let go!" Arata spoke in a voice stronger than tempered steel. Kadowaki tensed. Even in junior high they'd never used first names. So why now? When he was certain there was no going back for them?

"What the fuck are you going on about, Hinohara?" Kadowaki growled. Arata smiled a bit.

"I forgive you, ya know. Even though you never once apologized. I'll forgive you for this too, so don't look at me like there's no hope." It was that damn tender smile that wrenched at his gut.

_Was my gaze really that transparent? Am I that obvious?_

Kadowaki glowered at Arata who seemed perfectly content where he was. His teeth gritted and fists clenched, Kadowaki pulled his hips back and slammed into Arata who cried out with a strange keening sound that only served to further arouse the larger male.

"Are you really enjoying this, you fucking whore?" Kadowaki sneered. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt safe in the circle of Arata's arms. It was a gentle loving hold that almost brought tears to his eyes. He missed being held like that.

"Only... because it's you..." Arata moaned out softly, rocking his own hips. "I wanted you... so much back then... I couldn't stand not spending time with you. I even, threw that race so that you'd stay on the team... so I didn't lose more precious time with you... but it only made you mad... And when the bullying began, I tried to bear it because at least, even though you were cruel, if you were thinking about me, if I was the only thing in your head, you would never be able to forget me."

Kadowaki's eyes widened. To hear things like that, and how could Arata lie in this state he was in... He stilled his hips and got a curious gaze from those always burning eyes.

"Finally ready to be forgiven? and to forgive?" Arata whispered. "I loved you the whole time. But as you pushed me farther and farther away, I began to recede into myself and hide that love deep within me as well. I wanted it to never surface again. I locked myself in my bedroom and forgot how to talk I was so desperately trying to forget how much I loved you. Then I tried to run away and I did start to feel better. But you showed up again and the pain only worsened." Arata reached his hand out to stroke at the hair of the man above him.

"And then you came here..." Kadowaki began, leaning into the touch.

"And I learned so much about myself. I realized the love I have for you isn't the end of the world, it might even be a good thing... because you might just love me back. That was all I ever wanted. For you to love me, would've made me delirious. I couldn't bare to hurt you, and I most definitely didn't want you to become a demon. It had to be while you were still you. And here we are." He looked down between them and blushed.

"Where is _here_ exactly?" Kadowaki baited.

"W-Well, Masato," Arata using his first name sent shivers down his spine, especially when it rolled off the boy's tongue like that, "I'm referring to the fact that your dick is inside me, almost all the way right now. I can feel you so deep inside, making me so full, I don't know what to do with myself." He was panting softly, his hands starting to scrape against Kadowaki's shoulder and scalp instead of the gentle carding he was doing before. Kadowaki found the feel of those nails on his body to be extremely arousing.

"So you like having my dick in your ass?" He received a small nod and smirked.

"But I'd rather have your tongue in my mouth." Arata replied challengingly, gripping his new lover by the sides of his face and pulling him into a harsh kiss for dominance. He let the bigger male win but grinned at him hungrily. "Who will come first? Me or you?"

"Shall we make a bet of it, A-Ra-Ta?" Kadowaki sing-songed. Arata moaned quietly.

"If you come first... you have to stop this foolishness with Orochi and come with me to save the princess." Arata spoke out, staring into the vibrant real eye of the one he loved.

"Fine, and if I win, you have to become my personal slave. When I want you to bend over you'd better damn well do it." Kadowaki growled out.

"Agreed," Arata smirked at the challenge.

Masato held Arata's left hip while keeping his other hand dug into the ground for leverage. He began to pound desperately into that tight heat. He groaned and angled his thrusts, searching for Arata's spot.

"Fuck, you're so tight..." He growled. Arata moaned in bliss at the wonderful feeling his new lover was giving him.

"And you're way too big. I can feel it in my stomach. Oohhhhh, Masato!" Arata cried out at a particularly hard thrust.

"Hah, found it." Masato murmured before returning to his hard thrusting into the body beneath him. Arata was squealing in pleasure, though he'd never admit it later. His powerful legs gripped tightly around the waist of the man above him. Masato saw the oppertunity and planted both hands on the ground to strengthen his hard thrusts. Arata clawed the larger male's back in desperation. His body tightened and clenched around the dick inside of him and Masato stilled, moaning loudly. He glared at Arata warningly who returned it with an impish grin.

"Don't do that again." He ground out.

"C-can't... Haan... Handle it?" Arata managed to choke out as Masato continued his movements. Arata gripped tighter so Masato couldn't pull out and tightened his insides again. He ignored the other's words and continued tightening himself randomly.

_Shit, I'm so close..._

Masato, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, grabbed a hold on Arata's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Arata screamed and his body tightened harder than ever before. The two boys came together, crying out each other's names.

Masato collapsed onto Arata's chest, still nestled deep inside of him. He wanted to be triumphant but he knew it wasn't so. And he was pretty damn sure Arata knew as well. Still, he would try.

"I win..." He panted heavily.

"The hell you bloody do. We BOTH lost. So I guess you'll just have to come with me to save himeou and I'll just have to be your slave." Arata gave a please-all answer and Masato smiled.

"Why did it take us so damn long to get here?" He questioned the other.

"Because we're both too stupid and stubborn. But god, do I love you... Everything about you, Masato." Arata purred.

"I love you as well. You are the only one who meant anything to me in my life." Masato whispered quietly.

'_I'm very happy for you both, Arata._' Tsukuyo spoke to Arata. He smiled widely.

_'Masato... Now that your heart is at ease, I can no longer have you as my scabbard._' Orochi's voice was tense.

_No! I need your help! To protect Arata..._

_'... Is this truly what you wish...?'_

_Yes, I wish to fight by your side for Arata's sake. Don't you wish to fight alongside Tsukuyo?_

_'I would have to cease to be an onigami for that... It will be painful...'_

_Whatever it takes to be beside them... I'll endure it with you._

_'Then I shall begin the undemonizing process once we have rejoined his group.'_ Orochi spoke quietly now.

"Let's go back to your friends, Arata."

"Yeah... As soon as I can move." Arata chuckled awkwardly and smiled. "I'm a little worn out right now."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kadowaki snickered, gathering the smaller male against his chest. He stood and fixed his clothes while searching for some kind of cloth to put on Arata, he couldn't have any and all staring at what was rightfully his. He especially didn't like the look of that Kannagi fellow.

"No, I'd die of embarrassment... just give me a moment..." Arata stood on shaky legs and groaned as he could feel the fluid left inside him slowly dribbling out and rolling down his leg. "Nevermind, just kill me now..." He whispered, his face a pretty shade of crimson. He had never been so embarrassed before in his life.

"Well, at least like this you can't forget who you belong to," Masato gave a dark smirk as he handed Arata his cloak that was discarded on the ground before the fight. "Let's go find all your friends. I'm sure you're dying to tell them the good news."

Arata nodded and led the way, albeit limping, back to the camping grounds where his friends were at. When Masato had first confronted him, he told them to stay there and led the other teen away, planning on a large battle with much collateral damage. He had been right, and it wasn't just because of the damage that he was so relieved to find them all waiting for him anxiously and nervously.

"Arata!" Kotoha rushed to him and immediately set about healing his injuries. Arata stared at her and smiled a small bit in relief. She was still his friend. Would she still be his friend when she learned about who he was going to spend the rest of his life with?

"You brought it back with you?" Kannagi said, turning a disdainful eye at Masato.

"He's not an_ it_. He is Masato Kadowaki." Arata growled angrily. Everyone looked taken aback. Arata put his hand on Kotoha's shoulder. "That's enough Kotoha, you don't have to heal anymore." He said in a gentler tone.

"But... you were limping. Is it your leg? Or your back?" She frowned and he shook his head.

"It's fine. This pain I want to have for a while," He cast a nervous, sideways glance at the larger male beside him.

"Arata, maybe you should let her heal you." Masato said softly. He stepped closer to the young emperor. "Then we could have more fun later."

"I will be keeping this pain, thank you very much!" Arata's face, once again deep crimson, attracted curious stares from all his friends. "Gah, don't worry about it! It's training!" He said quickly.

"Right... Training..." Kannagi cast a long stare at Masato as he inspected the two. The disheveled appearances were a sign of a hard battle but there was some kind of brightnedd about the two... one he hadn't seen since... "Oh... my... god..." He turned away as realization clicked. He hadn't seen a look like that on someone's face since his first time with Akachi, now this Kadowaki fellow was sporting it almost boastingly. "Have some shame, it's the middle of the day."

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!" Arata shouted. He rushed to his tent, dragging Masato by the hair with him.

"Ow, you little shit!" Masato snapped, rubbing his head when his hair was released. Arata started to kiss him frantically but Masato's attention was caught by the sharp pain that was resonating in his chest.

'It is time, Masato... I will begin to revert back,' Orochi told him. He stumbled back from Arata, gasping as the pain doubled then tripled.

"Masato?" Arata whispered worriedly. He started checking the other for injury.

'Arata, this is not something that can be seen from the outside,' Tsukuyo's wise voice told him from the depths of his mind.

"Well what's happening? He's not dying, right?" Arata's eyes watered. He finally had the man he loved right where he wanted him. Why was this happening?

'Orochi is purifying itself,' Tsukuyo's voice was full of slight wonder, like a mother watching her child take it's first steps.

"But then why is... he in pain!" Arata tried to hold the head of his lover close, concerned for the pained boy.

'For one such as Orochi who was born to darkness, the process of changing into a being of light is very painful. Seeing as this boy is her scabbard and shares his soul with her, the pain is shared by him. He will be in pain until the process is finished but it shouldn't take longer than a few days.' The wise mother of hayagami said.

"A few days?!" Arata groaned and lowered his forehead to the other boy's, just staying like that and trying to comfort him.

- - - - ophngvusofvbiseobngvrodsnvbfdefbjjdklfdnvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvnfjfjfjdjdbhwduogfbeuisgbfri9fbgvhykea fdiwahfriehfrioe- - - - -

Kadowaki felt like his body was on fire. He was burning everywhere, nothing but intense pain. He couldn't do anything but feel. It was torture. It felt as though it went on forever. What may have been five minutes felt like five years of agony. He wanted it to be over, he wanted to hurry up and finish it, for Arata's sake. As well as for the sake of the sex they were sure to have when he came to.

He wasn't certain when the pain ended. He hadn't been aware that he had fallen asleep, he just knew that when he could feel more than just agony again, he was laying in a bed. It was soft with warm blankets over top of him. A hand was gently stroking his face in loving circular motions. Arata. He tried to say the name but he was having a hard time getting his mouth to move properly.

"He's alright?" He could hear another man ask from farther away.

"Yeah, he finally stopped screaming," Arata's voice was right beside him, sounding hoarse and weak.

"You need rest. Youve been at his side speaking to him without sleep for three days. You look like hell, Arata." the other man said.

"But he's... if he wakes up and I'm not right here to greet him..."

"Sleep beside him silly. No one said you have to leave the room. We just want you to rest. If he truly loves you, he won't want to see you looking so nightmarish when he wakes. If he wakes while you are sleeping, I'm sure he'll just cuddle you." Arata hasn't slept in three days? Masato's been screaming? He was actually very touched that Arata had stayed with him this long.

"sle..." He couldn't get his mouth to move right.

"Seo, he spoke!" Arata took Masato's hand in his own and watched him closely.

"Slee... idi..." He was getting mad. Why couldn't the words he wanted to say come out?!

"Masato, I'm right here, it's okay. I'm right with you!" He managed to open his eyes and see the tired, exhausted look on the face of the one he loved. It renewed his vigor and intent, and even strengthened him a bit. He managed to roughly jerk the body of the other on top of his own. Nose to nose with Arata Hinohara, Masato Kadowaki glared fire into those bright eyes.

"Sleep... you fucking idiot." He finally managed to grit out. Arata looked a bit surprised but managed to numbly pull back the blankets and lay comfortably on top of the other. With what little strength he had left, Masato pulled the blankets up over them. "Love... you..." He managed before he drifted back off to sleep.

- The End -

So what did you think? Ever since book one I have loved this pairing. It just made sense to me. That was why I absolutely HAD to do it. Sorry.


End file.
